


[Podfic] thirstuber victor nikiforov reacts

by aceofjapan



Series: YouTuber AU Podfics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: [Podfic of crossroadswrite's "thirstuber victor nikiforov reacts"]prompt: Hi I'm here with a prompt nobody asked for but am desperate to see come to fruition: Victor reacting to Yuuri dancing to Dally by Hyolyn... Chris Koo's dance cover on youtube was what *cough* inspired this
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTuber AU Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] thirstuber victor nikiforov reacts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've got all this ringing in my ears and none on my fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189826) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



**Title:** thurstuber victor nikiforov reacts  
**Author:** crossroadswrite  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary:**  
prompt: Hi I'm here with a prompt nobody asked for but am desperate to see come to fruition: Victor reacting to Yuuri dancing to Dally by Hyolyn... Chris Koo's dance cover on youtube was what *cough* inspired this   
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189826/chapters/38173007)  
**Podfic Length:** 00:07:12  
  
**[thurstuber victor nikiforov reacts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1elyuVoJ8YJ1lNNHFPd9mplBkJDOJwlZ6/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! 
> 
> Make sure to give me and the original author some love if you've enjoyed this.
> 
> [Here is the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJnGZBLaDqs) that the fic is referencing.


End file.
